Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Portions of a gas turbine engine are subject to high temperatures. In particular, the first stage of the turbine section is subject to such high temperatures that the first stage is cooled by an directed through internal cooling passages from the compressor. In one such passage, air is directed through the diaphragm of a gas turbine engine and into the preswirler. Uncontrolled cooling air may lead to a loss of efficiency and improper cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,429 to J. Montgomery, discloses a method of manufacturing a gas turbine engine includes providing a turbine mid-frame, coupling a plurality of rotor blades to a rotor disk, the rotor disk is coupled axially aft from the turbine mid-frame such that a cavity is defined between the rotor disk and the turbine mid-frame, and forming at least one opening extending through the turbine mid-frame to facilitate channeling cooling air into the gap, the opening configured to impart a high relative tangential velocity into the cooling air discharged from the opening.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.